Story of Fate
by Salizine
Summary: Just a short story that I dreamed about. People born with "gifts."
1. Prologue: Part 1

Prologue: Part 1

_A walk down the street can turn into more._

Nathan looks around, hoping to find a shortcut home, or at least a person. _How is it that no one else is around when you need them, _he asked himself. As he's running, he finds himself at a dead end, so he mutters something under his breath. Nathan tests the brick wall with his hand, and just as expected, his hand goes through.

He takes one last glance backward, but doesn't need to because he can hear someone behind him. Still about a mile away, but too him, that's a very short distance away. Nathan quickly rushes through the wall, and mutters something else that makes it solid.

Nathan checks his surroundings, and figures out that he's back in a warehouse.

_I'm home,_ Nathan thinks a little too loudly. A few moments later Nathan finds himself under a strong man that doesn't seem like just another humble guest.

"What the--" Nathan started, but was cut off… Literally.


	2. Prologue: Part 2

Prologue: Part 2

"_Not everything is black and white."_

Jason jumps out of bed sweating to a knock on the door.

"Are you okay, sweetie," Jason's mom, Vanessa Portman, asks from the hallway. She had been woken by the silent groans of her son's nightmares, and she could tell that they seemed to get worse.

"I'll be fine," Jason answered. He wiped the sweat from his head onto his blanket. He was shivering, but not from the cold air that filled the room from his fan. Mrs. Portman walked into Jason's room and sat on his bed.

"What was it this time?" She asked with a soothing voice.

Jason tried gaining his composure, and told his dream. "I was running from something, but I don't know from what. When I reached a dead end at a brick wall, I told it to let me in, and I walked through it." Jason wiped more sweat from his head, and realized his back was soaked too. "But when I felt all was safe, a man came out of nowhere and killed me, and that's all I can remember," Jason lied.

He could still see the man in the black leotard. He could still clearly make out the man filling the warehouse with gasoline and putting it all on fire. But what he could most definitely remember was that he hadn't been killed by the long blade that cut his head from his body, but from the fire that surrounded his body.

But how could Jason tell all this to his mom? The last time that he had told her everything, she freaked and took him to a psychologist for a month. What would she do about this?

"Well, if you ever need anything, just let me know," Vanessa added while worriedly putting her hand on his shoulder. She looked at her broken son once more, and left to go back to sleep. And as hard as both of them might try, none of them could get shut eye.

Well, at least everyone except for the assassin and Nathan.


	3. Prologue: Part 3

Prologue: Part 3

_Of course, Jason wasn't the only to _see _Nathan die. Many other people have special_ gifts _like him. But in their own special way, of course._

In a hospital many miles away from Jason's house, a girl by the name of Jennifer Fields screams in agony. She has always heard giving birth was painful, but this was beyond any pain she could ever imagine. It felt as if her skin was burning off with acid.

Many doctors and nurses rushed to her aid when they heard her cry, but none could help her, and they all said it was in her mind since no physical evidence proved otherwise. A nurse simply holds her hand to comfort her, but to no avail.

Half an hour passed, and Jennifer's baby was born, but her pain didn't stop. It didn't hurt nearly as much as when it started, but was still beyond description.

"It's a boy," the nurse whispered, but was not heard by the wailing teen.

After a few more minutes, the pain stopped immediately, and she was left boggled since she had not come to understand her gift.

The nurse handed Jennifer her baby boy, and Jennifer said in the softest voice that she could manage, "I don't know why, but I want his name to be Nathan."


	4. Prologue: Part 4

Prologue: Part 4

_Adam's family has nothing on these freaks. No offense._

Jennifer started driving home after she had her child, and Jason got up to go for a walk. Little did he know where his instincts were leading him, and little did Jennifer know that she would soon find answers about her mysterious pains. Then again, my soon and your soon are on different time scales.

And now to add one final ingredient to this whole situation: Luke. Luke was a nice teenage boy who enjoyed being left alone by others and didn't mind working hard, because that's what made him who he was. Luke currently has no association with Nathan or his assassin, but he soon will be dragged into the chaos as well.

Luckily for him, he has become quite familiar with his gifts, but knows he should stay quiet. Out of all three, he's closer to the voice of reason and never does anything without thinking for a few seconds of consequences. Still, even he was not prepared for the car that was about to plummet into him in 3 seconds.

2 seconds.

1 second.

A car screeched to an eventual halt, and a girl ran out of the car to see if the boy was okay. She didn't see the boy, and was going 50 miles per hour before collision. And strangely enough, Luke's body being hit had slowed the car extremely fast, but not fast enough to keep him safe.

But of course, Jennifer didn't take any of this into consideration, because now she was asking herself why this boy wasn't bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Jennifer asked Luke, worried that she had killed him. And all of a sudden, she couldn't shake off a pain that overfilled her petite body. She wanted to just lie down, but couldn't leave the poor boy alone. So she tried lifting him into her back seat, and found he was much lighter than he looked, considering all of his muscle.

Luke was inside Jennifer's car and was completely unconscious. Jennifer turned on her headlights, and wiped a tear from her eyes that were more from fear of killing Luke than the pain that overwhelmed her heart.

After fifteen minutes, she heard something that she thought she wouldn't ever hear from him. She heard Luke take a deep breath. And a few seconds later, she heard a question she had expected.

"Where am I?" Groaned Luke. He was used to being hit hard, but even he wasn't Superman when it came to speeding cars.

"You're in my car," answered Jennifer, trying hard not to sound like a smart-aleck.

"No shit, Sherlock. I doubt it belongs to that baby," Luke was usually patient, but he had a pet peeve about waking up in a place that he did not remember ever being in. "I'm sorry, it's just that I can't remember anything other than me trying to cross the road."

"Oh. About that, I kinda crashed into you," Jennifer answered timidly, knowing who she couldn't get by being messed up to Luke.

"Don't just cars crash?"

"Um, yea, but, the dent that you made into my car kinda qualifies you," Jennifer joked. "Especially seeing as I was going 50 and you're still alive," she added.

_So much for being secretive,_ Luke thought to himself. _She's sure to think I'm a freak now. Wait, who is _she _anyways?_

"Uh," Luke started, "Who are you, if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm Jennifer, but you can call me Jenny," she was about to turn around to shake his hand, but then remembered that Luke wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for her not keeping her eyes on the road.

"So, who might you be?"

"My name's Luke, but you can call me," he was about to say "Luck" since most of his friend called him that, but she might think that he meant it as a joke. "Lucas," he finished.

"Lucas?" Jenny giggled. "Like the candy?"

"Exactly," Luke giggled too. _She's kinda cute,_ he thought to himself. But he knew not to mess with a girl that has a kid. That's Dating 101.

"So, where were you headed?" Jenny finally asked.

That's when Luke finally remembered why he was in such a rush to cross the road. But, like Jason couldn't tell him mom, Luke couldn't tell Jenny. For all he knew, she might be a hunter, or a friend of one. So he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I was actually on my way to the store."

"Well, I hope it was worth all the pain," Jenny teased. And she had completely forgot about her pain that had again vanished. They came to a stop-light that turned red, and let a pedestrian walk across the road on the crosswalk. Little did either of them know that the guy was none other than Jason that had sneaked out of his house to get a fresh breath of air.

But even though Luke didn't know who he was, two thoughts came to mind. _He looks like a Child, _and _he's kinda cute._

And as Jason crossed the road, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was meant to be right there and then, and that he should just wait until something happened that proved his need to be there. But neither Luke or Jenny were gifted with knowing who he was, so they all shrugged off their feeling of necessity, and waited for the light to turn green again.


	5. Chapter 1: What Lies Beyond those Eyes?

Please tell me what you guys think. =D

Chapter 1: What Lies Beyond Those Eyes

_Although things didn't go exactly as Destin plans right away, they will always follow his overall map of time._

_With all three people living their lives as if none of the others exist, their paths will intertwine. Now to start with the real beginning, how everything forms beyond the lies._

Jenny took Luke with her to her apartment since she wanted to make sure that he wasn't about to pass out like he did on the way home. Luke, however, felt as if nothing had even happened and was now refreshed. He took a shower about an hour ago, ate supper, and changed into Jenny's ex's clothes that she never had the heart to throw away. Luke was a little big in the clothes because of his muscle, but he was able to stay in it without them ripping, to the relief of a worrying Jenny.

And as both Jenny and Luke shared a house for the night, both inhabitants stayed quiet for the most part. The only time that the house's quietness was disrupted was by Jenny's newborn baby crying for milk or a diaper change.

Luke slept on the couch, while Jenny had the bed. It was a big apartment for one person, but felt much smaller with two people that kept accidentally bumping into each other. They seemed to be opposites, and like always, opposites attract. Luke liked staying quiet, but Jenny couldn't stand the quiet room that seemed to echo through the small apartment.

They had fallen asleep to the sound of the quiet music on her radio, but nothing seemed to make a good noise unless it was talking.

And while Jennifer slept in pain, Luke stayed awake, knowing something would happen that week. He couldn't figure it out, but his sub-conscious told him something was up, and his sub-conscious was always right.

And to prove it, Jason was still awake and coming closer to his unknown destination. His dream was still clear in his mind, and he hoped that this dream wasn't like a few of his others that came true. He thought he was a freak for being able to see people die in his dreams, so he kept his secret to himself, and yelled at himself whenever the person in his dreams would be seen on tv. He wished he could see the dream before the person died, but it always happened during the person's death.

And there he was, the warehouse that he had been in just an hour before. Er, not him, so to speak, but his dream's character. He saw the fire fighters busy trying to put the fire out, heard the sirens going on in the back ground, and saw a face he knew all to well now. The man from his dream was still dead, but his body had been carried out of the fire and dragged outside, singed and burnt from the fire. Yet, even though his heart didn't beat once, Jason felt that the man named Nathan wasn't entirely gone yet.

Jason looked at the warehouse and wondered why the fire wouldn't go down. No matter how much water was put on it, it always seemed to come back, like something was making sure the fire wouldn't burn out until every brick of the warehouse was burned. _Maybe I'm not the only freak_, Jason thought, while a quiet man listened to every thought coming from Jason. The quiet man was the assassin, but wondered if he could train this child into his apprentice. Then again, that was just wishful thinking. He can't just recruit any kid from the streets just because he's a Child.

Then again, almost every Child has a group that Destin puts them in. So if Mr. Assassin kept a close eye on Jason, then maybe he'd also find the group of Children. _Imagine the money I'd get_, Assassin thought to himself, only to find that his thoughts were leading to greed and away from the mere fun of killing someone. Oh well. All good things must come to an end.

Because as soon as he thought that, two cold blue eyes met his gaze, and he finally remembered he wasn't the only assassin there.


End file.
